goanimate_v20fandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Luna Misbehaves at Burger King/Grounded
This is a grounded video by Cochrane-A. Cast *Kimberly as Luna Minami. *Amos Martinez as Famous Amos. *Karen as Evil Luna Minami. *Eric as the Manager. *Hugh as the Cop. Transcript Evil Luna: Hey, Amos. Can we go to Burger King? Amos: No, Evil Luna! We are having pot roast! Evil Luna: EEEEWWWWWWWW!! I HATE POT ROAST!! I WANT TO GO TO BURGER KING!! Amos: Evil Luna, i said no. We are not going to Burger King. YOU CAN EITHER HAVE POT ROAST OR NOTHING!! Luna: Amos, there was no food and drinks at home. Amos: Evil Luna, did you hear that? Luna said that there was no food and drinks at home. That means we can go. Evil Luna: Yes!! Burger King Manager: Welcome to Burger King. How can i help you? Evil Luna: I would like a hamburger with ketchup, a large box of fries, a large lime coke, and a small strawberry shake. Manager: I am sorry, Evil Luna. But we are sold out of strawberry shakes. Evil Luna: You gotta be joking! Manager: Do not feel bad, Evil Luna. How about you get a hamburger with ketchup, a large box of fries, a large lime coke, and a small chocolate shake? Amos: Evil Luna, there are no more strawberry shakes. How about you get a hamburger with ketchup, a large box of fries, a large lime coke, and a small chocolate shake? Evil Luna: (in Kidaroo voice) NO WAY, AMOS!! I WANT TO GET A HAMBURGER WITH KETCHUP, A LARGE BOX OF FRIES, A LARGE LIME COKE, AND A SMALL STRAWBERRY SHAKE!! Manager: Uh oh. Amos: Evil Luna, knock it off!! You can either get a hamburger with ketchup, a large box of fries, a large lime coke, and a small chocolate shake, or nothing!! Evil Luna: (normal voice) Do you want to smack my face, Amos? Go ahead! Smack my face! Smack my face! Smack my face! Go ahead, Amos! Smack my face! Amos: Evil Luna, stop saying it to me! Now look, everyone was staring at you! Evil Luna: You do not want to smack my face? Then fine! I will destroy Burger King!! Luna gets out Custard's green chainsaw and kills everyone and cuts off the tables and chairs and destroys the windows cops arrive Amos: Here come the cops, Evil Luna. Cop: Evil Luna, What was that in your hand? Evil Luna: Nothing. Cop: Let me see, kid. Luna shows the cop Custard's green chainsaw Cop: Kid, that chainsaw can be dangerous. You can kill yourself. Amos: EVIL LUNA, I HAD IT!! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU GOT ME IN TROUBLE WITH THE COPS!! THAT DOES IT!! WE ARE GOING HOME AND YOU ARE NOT GETTING ANYTHING!! Get in my car before the cops arrest you! to inside of Amos' bright blue car; Amos was driving and Evil Luna was crying Evil Luna: (Foo crying soundclip) Amos: Evil Luna, stop crying! It was your fault! Evil Luna: (normal voice) But, Amos. All i want was a hamburger with ketchup, a large box of fries, a large lime coke, and a small strawberry shake. And i did not get it because there are no more strawberry shakes. Amos: (in Kidaroo voice) Shut the f*** up, Evil Luna!! I told you if you kept acting up, then you would not get anything!! home Amos: Hey, Luna. You will not believe what your evil counterpart did. Luna: What is it, Amos? Amos: She destroyed Burger King because there are no more strawberry shakes! Now the manager has to ban her from coming to Burger King for a month!! Luna: Yes, Amos. We will pay $400 for the damage. Amos: Yes, Luna. Evil Luna, i cannot believe you destroyed Burger King!! Now we are going to pay $400 for the damage!! That does it!! You are grounded until the 10th anniversary of Frozen!! Go to bed right now while i order some Inside Out, Tangled, Frozen, Bambi, Daniel Tiger's Neighboorhood, Shimajiro, Save Ums, Hey Arnold, Ducktales, Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers, Rugrats, and The Lion King DVDs and VHS's off of Amazon. And also, no Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros for you!! Evil Luna: (in Anita Knight's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooo!! Category:Evil Luna's grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Cochrane-A